byefandomcom-20200214-history
FarCry Series
Far Cry Far Cry is first-person shooter video game developed by Crytek Studios and published by Ubisoft on March 23, 2004, for Microsoft Windows. Far Cry sold 730,000 units within four months of release.[1]It received positive reviews upon release. The original game has since spawned a series of sequels and spin-off games and a movie. Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Far_Cry&action=edit&section=2 editSetting The game's story follows an ex-U.S. Special Forces operative Jack Carver, who is stranded on a mysterious archipelago. He is searching for a female journalist he was escorting after she went missing when their boat was destroyed by mercenaries. The game includes thematic elements relating to the dangers of weaponizing genetic engineering and the genocide of local islanders as can be seen by the deformed creatures created by a mad scientist named Krieger. The terrain in Far Cry varies greatly. Set on a South Pacific archipelago, the landscape includes beaches, dense rain forests, towering canyons, mines, swamps, and even volcanic forests. Many of the interiors range from simple beach huts and army camps to elaborate complexes, an underground temple, and ultra-modern research labs. Several of these mazes use the remains of Japanese WWII-erafortifications and bunkers. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Far_Cry&action=edit&section=3 editPlot Jack Carver has left his mysterious and bitter past behind him and dropped out of society to run a boat-charter business in the South Pacific. He is hired by Valerie Constantine to take her secretly to an uncharted island in Micronesia. After Valerie takes off on her own with a jet-ski, Jack's boat is blown apart by a mercenary rocket. Jack manages to escape but is stranded thousands of miles away from home. With his employer lost somewhere in the depths of the jungle, he must now find his way back to civilization. With the help of a man named Doyle, Jack travels across the various islands, battling mercenaries in search for Val. Through encounters with the Trigens (genetically altered beasts) and information from Doyle, Jack soon discovers that the island is part of an experiment involving genetic modification. As the game progresses it becomes clear that the Trigens are becoming too large a problem for the mercenaries to handle, and that the experiments are not limited to just primate mutations, but moved on to mutating mercenaries. When Jack finally catches up with Val, she is being taken to another area by a helicopter. Jack attempts to stop the helicopter and Val manages to escape. After swimming to shore, Val reveals that she is an undercover CIA agent and is investigating Krieger’s operations. Val then suggests that the two of them split up in order to better investigate the islands. After further exploration, Jack must again search for and rescue Val. This is made increasingly difficult as more Trigens have escaped, and have begun a revolt against the mercenaries on the island. As a result Krieger has called in elite mercenaries, and Jack must battle them to reach Val. After that they split up again, and reunite when Jack has killed the mercenary commander, Crowe. Information Crowe had with him indicates Krieger has a tactical nuke on the island. After the Department of Defense has supposedly analyzed the situation, Jack and Val steal a tactical nuclear weapon Krieger had intended to use as a last resort in covering his tracks, should his projects be investigated. Jack seems uncomfortable about setting off a nuclear weapon, but Val assures him “its only a tactical nuke, just enough to take out the factory and the base. By the time it goes off we’ll be upwind and out of range.” Before entering the factory Doyle warns that the mutagen might infect them when the blast goes off, and advises them to take some antidote before arming the nuke. Inside the factory, he directs them to inject themselves with serum from a red box with a biohazard symbol on it. They do so and arm the nuke, which detonates directly behind Jack and Val as they exit the factory, leaving them unconscious. While Jack and Val are unconscious, Krieger has visited the site, and abducted them. Jack wakes up on a helicopter with Krieger and Val, and is kicked off by an elite mercenary as Krieger says “survival of the fittest, good luck!” On the ground, he finds a rifle has been tossed out as well, with 10 bullets. The player, as Jack, now has to fight through the trigen infested area to rescue Val - for the third time - and escape the islands with his life. Upon reaching a mercenary weapons cache, Jack notices his arm is turning green. Doyle responds “The antidote should have been able to handle it, but the explosion could have saturated the air with mutagen. That’s what happened to Dr. Krieger. He developed a serum to keep it from spreading, and he’s still on the treatment.” Jack is thus directed to find Krieger. However, once Jack reaches and defeats Krieger the plot twists. Jack asks a dying Krieger where the antidote is, and Krieger responds “Who infected you? The mutagen can only be administered through sub-dermal injection. I wish I could take credit, but I had no time to prepare the serum. You should turn out to be a beautiful specimen. Give it another hour… much less for her Val.” Doyle comes up on the nearby volumetric display and says “The old man was always one for melodrama. Too bad he had no head for business,” and reveals the ‘antidote’ they took earlier was the very mutagen they were trying to protect themselves from. He also remarks that “Working for the government taught me that where there’s a weapon, there’s money to be made.” Jack threatens Doyle, who refuses to give them the real antidote, and then leaves Val at a dock in order to find Doyle. After battling through a horde of Trigens, Jack catches up with Doyle and corners him. Jack then escapes just before the volcano, in which Krieger's main offices were located, erupts and both he and Val are cured from the mutagen. The offices are destroyed by the explosion and he and Val sail off on the boat. The ending cutscene shows Val looking at a thick folder of papers and two CD's tied together labelled "Project Far Cry". Far Cry Instincts Far Cry Instincts is a video game developed and published by Ubisoft for Xbox that was released on September 27, 2005. A remake of the original PC version, Instincts is less open-ended and more linear, due to the console's reduced processing power which prevents the full rendering of the PC version's vast islands and landscape. However, Instincts added new multiplayer modes, weapons, and feral abilities, the latter being reflected in the modified storyline. Ports of the game were also planned for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube but were canceled. An arcade version developed by Global VR was released in 2007 under the name Paradise Lost.[1] Ubisoft has released a sequel, Far Cry Instincts: Evolution for the Xbox. Also released was Far Cry Instincts: Predator for the Xbox 360, which contains both Far Cry Instincts and Evolution running in high definition mode. Plot The game follows the story of a man named Jack Carver. Carver is a former service member of the United States Navy, who was dishonorably discharged following a number of illegal actions. Afterwards, he sets up a shop in Manhattan and begins supplying illegal arms to anyone and everyone, until a gang performs a hit using weapons supplied by Jack against a Mafia heir. Consequently, a price is put on his head by the Mob, and he was forced to flee the United States and settle in Micronesia. Carver purchases a used boat from a government auction and spends his time ferrying tourists and diving clubs around the area. Eventually, a woman named Valerie Cortez shows up, offering a large sum if Jack would take her to a remote archipelago known as "Jacutan". Carver accepts, albeit with caution. Upon arriving at Jacutan, Cortez borrows a jet-ski from Jack and heads off on her own. Unworried, Jack decides to nap until she returns. When he awakes, Carver is startled to find UH-60 Black Hawkhelicopters flying around his boat. They opened fire on him, destroying his boat, and force him to take cover inside a nearby wrecked Japanese aircraft carrier. At this point the player assumes control. After a brief introduction level, the player acquires a headset, and is directed by a mysterious voice who calls himself "Doyle". As it turns out, Cortez is part of the CIA, and came to rescue Doyle. Doyle had been on a mission to expose the works of a mad scientist named Dr. Krieger. Krieger, along with his right-hand man, an ex-Apartheid officer namedColonel Richard Crowe, were attempting to develop a serum that would enhance the physical abilities of man, and "unlock" hidden animal traits. Doyle convinces Carver to find and rescue Cortez, who has been captured by Crowe and his mercenaries. While covering Cortez, Carver himself is captured by Crowe on the orders of Doctor Krieger, who notes Carver's resourcefulness and tenacity and decided he would make a good test subject. Carver is injected with the serum and is to be transported to an observation area when he recovers prematurely and escapes, and discovers to his shock that he has new "feral abilities", such as increased speed, night vision, and a violent melee attack. Along with the feral powers comes an implant designed to regulate the serum's effects and allows for specialized weapons to be used against Carver. Doyle commands Carver to find his way to Doyle's position, so that the implant can be removed. Along the way, Carver has to prevent a mercenary computer programmer from deciphering a pocket PC that belongs to Cortez, which would in turn blow Doyle's cover. Descending into an old World War II-era Japanese bunker to stop the decryption, Jack is cornered by the mercenaries as he attempts to escape. He retreats through an old underground mining complex and follows Doyle's instructions to the main research facility. Carver then makes his way to the facility, where he discovers the extent of Krieger's work and the mutant monsters he has created. While in the facility, Carver discovers Crowe is gathering the mutants for an unknown purpose, and then later he finally meets with Doyle, who frees Carver from the implant. Upon having the implant removed, Jack begins to exhibit uncontrolled evolution; in game terms, the adrenaline cost for his abilities decreases and he gains the ability to carry and wield mounted weapons like the .50 caliber machine gun. As Jack escapes the research facility, he discovers that Crowe has taken Doyle and the mutant serum, and has unleashed the mutants in a plot to betray Krieger. Jack must fight through the middle of a war between Crowe's mercenaries, the feral mutants, and an elite group of special forces under Krieger's personal command, under orders to "sanitize" Crowe's troops. Rescuing Doyle, Carver discovers that Crowe has injected himself with a quadruple dose of the serum Jack received, and without an implant. Assuming control of the "Alpha" creatures, the most powerful and intelligent mutants with abilities similar to Jack's own, Crowe has gone straight to Kreiger's base of operations. Jack follows and fights his way to Dr. Krieger's mansion atop an active volcano, where he battles and defeats the physically deformed Crowe. Krieger, in a last-ditch effort to use the Alphas against Jack, realizes that they now view Jack as their leader due to his victory over Crowe. The mutants turn on Dr. Krieger and kill him, viewing him as a threat to Jack, and thus allow him to escape as the volcano erupts. Jack is able to retreat onto a Black Hawk piloted by Cortez and Doyle, who promise to pay for a new boat to replace his destroyed one; Doyle also promises that they "can do one better" and slides a metal case to Jack, who opens it and laughs cryptically at the unseen contents as the helicopter flies away. The game includes subtle thematic elements relating to the dangers of genetic engineering and the genocide of local islanders as can be seen by the deformed creatures created by Krieger. Also, a mysterious backdrop relating to dinosaurs is revealed via in-game radios that will sometimes carry programs that discuss the history of dinosaurs and the possibility that some might still be alive. This is further developed by appearance of lizard-like animals (which resemble small dinosaurs) that reside in the jungles on the island. The terrain in Far Cry: Instincts varies greatly. Set on a South Pacific archipelago, the landscape includes tropical rainforests, dense jungles, towering canyons, mines, swamps, and even volcanic forests. Far Cry Vengeance Far Cry Vengeance is a video game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii console. It was released on December 12, 2006 in North America and December 20, 2006 in Australia. It is the second Wii game released in North America to have an ESRB rating of Mature (after Ubisoft's own Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent). It's a remake of Far Cry Instincts: Evolution, the previous Xbox title, and features three new levels, new weapons, vehicles, and controls. The game received very large negative reviews upon release. Most reviewers criticized the graphics, overly compressed FMVs, and poor AI on the enemies, though saying the controls were good. Plot The game begins with Carver, the protagonist, in a bar, when a woman named Kade asks him to meet her later. He agrees, but is arrested before he can meet her. While in prison, he learns that Kade is working with a group of rebels. He soon escapes while a man with supernatural speed named Semeru attacks the police station. Carver eventually meets Kade on the beach. She takes him to an island where the rebels asked Kade to perform a gun run. In the middle of this mission, the rebels turn on her and Carver. They escape from the rebels, and much of the time after that is spent attacking the rebels. Later, Kade is captured by Semeru, who plans to take her back to the rebel base. Carver tries to stop him, but is stopped by a large number of rebels. He flees through the forest, and meets a man named Kien Do, who asks for Carver’s help against the rebels. He agrees. After several battles with the rebels, Kien Do is captured by rebel forces. Carver pursues them to the main rebel base, where he finds Kien Do at the foot of the mountain the base sits on, dead and bloodied. Carver climbs the mountain, battling rebel soldiers along the way. When he reaches the base, he finds Semeru and Kade, who Carver finds out is working with Semeru. Carver manages to defeat Semeru, and then Kade. Far Cry 2 Far Cry 2 is an open world first-person shooter developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released on October 21 2008 in North America,[2] and on October 23 2008 in Europe[2]and Australia.[4] It was made available on Steam on October 22, 2008.[5] Crytek, the developers of the original game, were not involved in the development of Far Cry 2. Ubisoft has marketed Far Cry 2 as the true sequel to Far Cry, however the sequel has very few noticeable similarities to the original game. Instead, it features completely new characters and setting, as well as a new style of gameplay that allows the player greater freedom to explore different African landscapes such as deserts, jungles, and savannas. The game takes place in a modern-day Central African nation in a state of anarchy and civil war. The player takes control of a mercenary on a lengthy journey to locate and assassinate "The Jackal," a notorious gun runner. As of January 23, 2009, the game has sold 2.9 million copies.[6] Synopsis http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Far_Cry_2&action=edit&section=6 editSetting Far Cry 2 abandons the science fiction aspects of its predecessor in favor of a more realistic setting. The game takes place in late 2008 in a small, failed Central African state, currently embroiled in a civil war. The government has recently collapsed, leaving two factions vying for control. At war are the United Front for Liberation and Labour (UFLL, led by Addi Mbantuwe, a former opposition leader) and the Alliance for Popular Resistance (APR, best far led by Maj. Oliver Tambossa, Chief of Staff for the former government). Both factions have claimed to have the people's interests at heart, but both have shown ruthlessness, warmongering, greed, and a general disregard for the well-being of the people. Both sides have hired many foreign mercenaries to bolster their strength over the course of the conflict. The recent exhaustion of the nation's diamond mines has thrown the nation into further turmoil, leaving many foreign mercenaries without payment and no way out. The goal of the player's character is to find and assassinate the Jackal, a 52-year-old arms-dealer who has been selling weapons to both sides of the conflict. The player must accomplish this goal by whatever means necessary, even if he has to succumb to the immorality of the warring factions and the Jackal himself. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Far_Cry_2&action=edit&section=7 editCharacters The protagonist of previous Far Cry games, Jack Carver, is not featured in this game. When Ubisoft interviewed players about the original Far Cry in their research for this game, the interviewees did not find the character very memorable or likable. As a result, in the sequel the player chooses from nine different characters to play, each with a unique look and back story.[13] All the playable characters are male, but there are a few potential buddies that are female. The playable mercenaries include Warren Clyde (American), Quarbani Singh (Indian-Mauritian), Paul Ferenc (Israeli), Xianyong Bai (Chinese), Marty Alencar (Brazilian), Frank Bilders (Northern Irish), Josip Idromeno (Albanian), Hakim Echebbi (Algerian) and Andre Hyppolite (Haitian).The non-playable characters include Flora Guillen (Cuban-Angolan), Nasreen Davar (Tajik), and Michele Dachss (French). The main enemy of the game is a sadistic but intelligent arms-dealer known as the Jackal, who is fueling the violence in the country. He is notorious for selling his impressive-quality weapons at very cheap prices and being fearless. He affirms his knowledge of will to power by quoting Frederich Nietzche's Beyond Good and Evil at the beginning of the game and having little to no remorse for all the death he has caused. Various tape recordings throughout the game reveal his thoughts and beliefs, in one of the tapes he reveals he is a humanist. It is rumored that the Jackal has cancer, and does not have very long to live. Despite all of the chances he has, the Jackal never tries killing the protagonist, and simply uses him as a tool to cause more chaos as the protagonist hunts for him. In the end, it is revealed that the Jackal is seeking redemption from his life as an arms-dealer, and wishes to cleanse the country of its war. The two factions each have a leader and second in command. The UFLL's leader is Addi Mbantuwe and his subordinate's name is Leon Gakumba. The APR's leader is major Oliver Tambossa and his subordinate's name is Prosper Kouassi. The factions also have some kind of "lieutenants" or underbosses that the player will encounter during the game. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Far_Cry_2&action=edit&section=8 editFriends All of the playable characters are different types of mercenaries. The playable characters the player does not choose to play become non-player characters who are friends of the player's character and who can be found in bars around the in-game nation. These friends are called Buddies and they can serve various roles in the game. All of the buddies offer side missions to the player, completion of which increases that buddy's standing with the player. Additionally there are a few "extra" buddies that can be found. In any playthrough the buddies that can be met is random and not all buddies will appear.[8] The player's "Best Buddy" and "Second Best Buddy" can play additional roles. The player's "Best Buddy" can provide the player alternate, or "subverted" ways to complete most of the main story missions. These subverted missions always require more steps than the standard mission, but they often make the final objective easier. For example, bringing a container of defoliant to one Buddy who has access to a plane, will allow him or her to deprive the enemy of cover when the player assaults a plantation, or bringing a fuse to a buddy that has a bomb will allow him or her to blow up a bridge, simply crushing an enemy barge beneath instead of forcing the player to assault the barge. Completing subverted missions also increases the player's standing with the best buddy and adds "upgrades" to every safe house in the region, such as vehicles parked outside, medical pickups and ammo pickups. However, the inevitable final objective of a subverted mission will always be that the player must rescue their buddy (Who by the end of the mission is heavily outnumbered by the enemy and must be rescued). The player must choose to either take on a shorter, more difficult mission, or a longer but easier mission. The player's "Second Best Buddy" can come to the player's aid when they fall in battle if they are "rescue ready". The buddy will move them to a safer location, then revive them and help fight off the remaining enemies. The buddy then needs to recuperate and will be ready to save the player again once they are visited at a safehouse. Buddies can be wounded or killed in battle during subverted missions, buddy rescues, and other circumstances. When a buddy dies, their death is permanent, and the player has only a limited number of possible buddies in each region. When all of the player's buddies are dead, subverted missions and buddy rescues are no longer available. When buddies are wounded in battle, they will mark their position with a smoke grenade and cry out for help. The player can choose to render aid, or simply leave the buddy to die. If the buddy's wounds are minor enough, the player can inject them with a syrette to fully heal them. However if the buddy's injuries are too severe, the player's only option is to euthanize them by either overdosing them with syrettes or looking away and shooting them in the head. Buddies usually have three "lives" where if they're shot down a third time, the player will not be able to save them. Their last words before death are usually "thank you." http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Far_Cry_2&action=edit&section=9 editPlot The game starts off with the player given a mission to kill the famous arms dealer known as "The Jackal". The player's character lands in the northern territory of Leboa-Sako and is introduced to the harsh reality of life in the country. On the way to the town of Pala in a cab, the player character begins to suffer from the effects of malaria and passes out. He awakes inside a hotel and finds the Jackal standing over him. With the player incapacitated by illness, the Jackal briefly offers some insight into his philosophy, quoting from Friedrich Nietzsche's Beyond Good and Evil about the will to power. He threatens to kill the player character, but ultimately chooses to spare his life and leaves after stabbing a machete into the wall which the player character retrieves. Meanwhile, the ceasefire in Pala has collapsed and the UFLL and APR are engaged in open fighting. The player either passes out with malaria after managing to escape or is severely wounded before he can escape. The player is revived in the camp of one of the faction lieutenants in the area. In return for saving the player's life, the lieutenant orders the player to conduct basic errands. The player meets a journalist named Reuben Oluwagembi, who is writing a book about the conflict and the Jackal's part in it. He requests that the player find the tapes of his interview with the Jackal, scattered over the region. Once the player has acquired some malaria medicine from a priest who is helping civilians escape the violence, the player is given the freedom to choose their next mission. In addition to the hunt for the Jackal, the player can provide the Underground with stamped travel documents for refugees in exchange for anti-malarial drugs, ambush convoys of weapon shipments in order to gain access to a greater variety of weapons and equipment from arms dealers, and assassinate targets acquired by intercepting signals from various cell-phone towers in the area. The player is forced to work with both the UFLL and the APR in Leboa-Sako, each using the player as a deniable agent in order to avoid a full-scale war. When the player is in the faction HQ before he is taking a mission, conversations are heard between the faction leader and the mercenary leader, for example on one occasion they discuss the rumor that the Jackal has cancer and only a few months left to live. After many successful missions, a faction captain (either Prosper Kouassi or Leon Gakumba) contracts the player to assassinate the other faction's captain. Once the assassination is complete, however, the player is betrayed and ambushed by the contractor and his troops. The player escapes, but in the chaos, he is forced to choose either to defend the priest and the civilians under his care, or to aid fellow mercenaries. The player's character eventually falls in combat, and awakes in the back of a truck filled with bodies. Any buddies the player has made up to this point are now either killed or declared missing, dependent on whom the player opted to aid. He falls off of the truck onto the road and seeks shelter in the desert, finally collapsing in the following sandstorm. The Jackal appears and takes the unconscious player to safety, but is then forced to flee when retreating troops of the other faction, now without a captain, arrive. A lieutenant from this faction offers the player a chance to redeem himself by assassinating the faction captain who betrayed the player. The player assassinates the target at a troop rally and escapes south, to the province of Bowa-Seko. In Bowa-Seko, the player and a Buddy follows the lieutenant's orders to destabilize the area and reignite the conflict by conducting a false flag operation in Port Selao. Following this, the two factions are now at war in the new province, opening up a variety of work from both sides. Eventually, the player is hired by one of the leaders, either Oliver Tambossa or Addi Mbantuwe, to deliver diamonds to the opposite faction, for a peace settlement between the factions. When the player arrives at the location, however, he finds the area devastated and the faction leader dead. The Jackal appears and explains that he wants the conflict to continue, since the warlords want peace only to conduct their crimes outside the world's attention. He then seizes the diamonds and knocks the player character unconscious. The player wakes imprisoned in an old slave outpost, and discovers that he has been used as a scapegoat, blamed for murdering a faction leader and disrupting the peace settlement. The player escapes and continues his search for the Jackal. In the process, he performs a series of missions, consisting of assassinating Nick Greaves and Hector Voorhees, the new warlords of the APR and UFLL respectively. However, the player can choose to kill his contractors instead after meeting with Greaves and Voorhees. Reuben then calls the player for help, fearing that he and some other journalists are either going to get deported or shot at the airfield. The player fights off the militia and rescues the journalists. With Reuben's help, the player finally tracks down and meets with the Jackal (at this point there is a glitch to kill The Jackal), who reveals his intentions to help the civilian population escape the war-torn country. Although he must eventually kill the Jackal, the player character agrees to help. The Jackal's plan is for the player to assassinate the two remaining faction leaders and take a case of diamonds to bribe the border guards. After finding the diamonds, however, the player must fight his fellow mercenaries and friends, as they want the diamonds for themselves to escape the country. With both faction leaders dead and the diamonds in hand, the player meets the Jackal at a hut near the border (named 'The Heart of Darkness'). The Jackal plans to dynamite the valley leading to the border, in order to prevent the militia from following the evacuating civilians. However, the detonating cord has malfunctioned, and the explosives must be short-circuited with a car battery at the site, leading to the detonator's certain death. The Jackal offers the player a choice; he can detonate the explosives, or take the diamonds and shoot himself upon leaving the country, either way ensuring the civilians' escape. The game ends with Reuben Oluwagembi witnessing the explosion, then turning to take a picture of the massed crowd of refugees crossing the border. One of the border guards is seen holding the case of diamonds. The APR and UFLL warlords have attempted to end hostilities and establish a government but the violence continues. Reuben's story was ignored by the international press, and he is supposedly publishing it on his personal blog. The civilian population largely escaped, and NGOs credit the low casualty rate to the work of the country's Underground. The Jackal has since disappeared, and world governments insist that he died in the conflict, although no body is ever found. In addition, the player's exact fate is unseen, though presumably the protagonist dies, either in the explosion or by the gunshot heard at the end of the game. Such actions are performed linearly without any choice on the part of the player, despite the in-game journal hinting that the protagonist might choose to kill the Jackal instead. Credits ''Far Cry Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Far_Cry'' ''Far Cry Instincts Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Far_Cry_Instincts#Evolution'' ''Far Cry Vengeance Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Far_Cry_Vengeance'' Far Cry 2 Wikipedia: '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Far_Cry_2 ''Far Cry (Series) Wikipedia:' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Far_Cry_(series) ''Far Cry Wikia: http://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_Wiki'' All information, citation, and reference can be found on these Wiki's.